hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Der Untergang: The Parody (Project page)
This is the project page for Der Untergang: The Parody (DUTP). DUTP is a project to spoof the entirety of Downfall, scene by scene, by various Untergangers. The last known manager of the project is Soalric, but he is now retired since 30 May 2016, and no longer actively managing. About Der Untergang: The Parody is an ongoing community collaboration parody that spoofs the entire film of Downfall. It is the second full-length parody, preceded by The Downfall Parody Movie by YouTuber ASSHOLELA (which have since been removed). The entire movie has been organized into a playlist here . Due to the massive scale of Untergangers and Untergangerins participating in this, this is one of the most ambitious parodies ever conceived. Execution Each participant claims one or two scenes to parody, and after publishing it, passes to the next participant. Working from the basic premise of The Greater War, participants are free to expand and elaborate the plot (and leave plot holes unpatched). Claim-staking The parody, as previously mentioned, is a compilation of parody scenes made by many different Untergangers. The process is currently ongoing, and anyone who wishes to participate may claim a scene here. More information below the table. Current rules forbid one from choosing random scenes in Downfall's timeline (because you don't always get what you want), and an Unterganger can only choose one or several consecutive scenes that directly succeeded the last reservation. In order to get a favourable scene, one must wait until at least one scene leading to the targeted scene has been reserved or parodied, whichever comes first. More or less every scene in Downfall is listed here for reference. There are gaps in this list, of course, and Untergangers should start exactly where the last part is left off until the assigned scene(s) is/are finished. Takedowns, Deletions and Privations Parts 3-4 and 5-6 (formerly 3 and 4, respectively) were taken down from YouTube within days after the latter was uploaded. A month later, part 1 was also taken down. It has been speculated that Constantin Film was doing their usual routine takedowns, this time targeting parodies longer than around 6 minutes, to weed out potential illegal hosting of the whole movie in parts. Since this parody collaboration is in fact spoofing the entire movie, it is very susceptible to false detection by automated systems. Therefore, all participants are advised to split their sections, if necessary, into chunks no longer than five minutes. For various reasons, S2iDP and Hitler Rants Parodies both had their parts taken down (parts 13 and 14, respectively) from their channels. Soalric later re-uploaded these parts. When 1979Onetime took down his channel (again), he took down Part 21 with it. Eventually, Soalric managed to re-upload this part as well. Part 2 was briefly taken down, along with almost all of FinalFantasyHQ's parodies, but they have been oddly brought back up. To prevent any type of sudden deletions and losses of any parts of the collaboration, CanaDolfy98 decided to back up all of the parts onto a mediafire folder. For various reasons, Benad361 made his part private (part 7, respectively) from his channel. Venkyra21 later re-uploaded the part. When CanaDolfy98 took down his channel, he took down Part 23 with it. Eventually, QuestionTuesdayFTW managed to re-upload this part as well. When 20fadhil's channel is terminated, terminated Part 9 with it. Eventually, CanaDolfy98 managed to re-upload this part as well. Category:Collaborations